Don't mess with me!
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: What happens with Ryuzaki and Haga find girls from their past come back into their lives...but not in the way that they wanted.


Rinaangstadt: I will like to say this is the first time I'm writing about these two lovely duelist. So their persona might be off a bit. This will be in three chapters one for Ryuzaki and one for Haga and the intro. But the Oc's are very much mine. So I don't own crap other than them and my idea. : )

Oh and both males are in their late teen's by-the-by and should NEVER BE PAIRED TOGETHER! X.X You people make me sick! I can't see Ryuzaki and Haga together...that's just sickening!

=Story start=

"No way did you win with a pathetic card like a bug!" A female with raven black hair yelled angered

"Just face it, Bugs are better than any other card!" A female with Red hair said with a grin

"Now that's just crap! Bugs are gross and you cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

As the two were fighting Ryuzaki and Haga were passing right by them. Ryuzaki swore he recognized one of the girl's from his home town. He stopped and he held the girl back before she could swing at the other girl.

"Hold up, fighting like that won't get you anywhere." Ryuzaki said as he held the girl a bit tighter.

"Get the hell off of me! Who the hell do you think you are!?" She said pissed before she looked behind her to see Ryuzaki.

She stopped and her eyes went wide. "R-Ryuzaki?"

"Hey Riza, Glad to see your temper hasn't changed since I last saw you." He said with a grin

She turned herself around and hugged Ryuzaki calming down. He grinned and he looked to Haga who looked to him oddly.

"Who's the girl?"Haga asked curiously

"She's a loser and an a sore one at that!" The red haired female said with a smirk

"Oh shut it Helena! You are just being that arrogant because you cheated in the duel between you and I!" Riza said annoyed

Haga looked to Helena curiously. "You wouldn't have happened to have the last name of Belia would you?"

She smirked. "And why would it matter to you if I did?"

"You really don't see that's Haga ? Ever since losing at duelist kingdom Ryuzaki and Haga have been staying side by side to get back at those who took the winning at Duelist kingdom!" Riza said seriously

"You've been keeping tabs on me." Ryuzaki said with a grin

"Of course! You left me when you told me you'd be right back and you never ever came back!" She said pushing away from him.

Helena walked up to Haga and sighed. "Don't expect me to be like that loser there, its nice to see you again. But I believe I owe you something for leaving me for so damn long."

He took his glasses off and she slapped his face before she placed her hands in her pockets. He placed his glasses back on and he rubbed his face.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Taking into consideration you canceled our date for some damn dueling tournament yes. I did have to hit that hard."

Riza shook her head and she looked up to Ryuzaki who's attention was on Helena and Haga. Which gave her an idea.

"Hey, I just thought of an idea. Why don't we Tag team duel?" Riza said with a grin

"Why so Haga and I can beat you two?" Helena said with a smirk

"Heck no! I firmly believe that you cheated and I'll prove it too if Ryuzaki and Haga are up to it." Riza said seriously

"I'm in." Ryuzaki said with a smile

"So am I." Haga said with a grin

They then dueled and as they did Both Ryuzaki and Haga were surprised on how good Riza and Helena were. By the end of the duel Riza and Ryuzaki won only because Riza had a lot of Magic and Trap cards to counter those in Haga and Helena's deck. At the end of it Riza crossed her arms and she smirked.

"And there's my proof...You most defently cheeated in our first duel. No way in hell will Bugs ever win over dinosaurs?"

"When did you get so good at this game?" Ryuzaki asked Riza shocked

"Well after seeing you in the tournaments that you've been in I actually taught myself and built my deck to match yours since I've seen that you don't have many magic cards and you don't use Trap cards." Riza said with a grin

He blushed a bit. "Well I do have one Magic card but it's only when I go against Zombies."

"I know." She said with a nod

"You know what for today why don't we just go our separate ways. Maybe we'll get somewhere that way." Haga said after getting his deck together

Ryuzaki nodded his head. "Alright."

-end of chapter-

Rinaangstadt: So this is the first chapter. Now…I don't know if I should place Haga's first or Ryuzaki's first T_T


End file.
